Beautiful, Inside and Out
by Pachamama9
Summary: Fleur asks Bill about the photography for the wedding, and Bill does not respond. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a little hurt/comfort fic for Bill and Fleur.**

 **Build A Zoo Challenge - Penguins (Fleur Delacour)**

 **200 Different Pairings Challenge - #12 (Bill/Fleur)**

 **Character Diversity Boot Camp - Fleur Delacour, #7 (narrow)**

 **Character Trait Boot Camp - Fleur Delacour, #9 (aggressive)**

 **Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #574 (Beautiful Inside and Out)**

 **If You Dare Challenge - #983 (It doesn't mean anything)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Well?" she repeated, stomping her foot. "Are you going to answer or what?"

"Er…" he said. "Fleur, look. I'm not…"

"What?" She was more insistent now. "Bill, what eez eet?"

He sighed. "Love… You remember… You remember that night on the Astronomy Tower, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well… I've just been thinking, love, that's all, and I just… Maybe my mother was right."

Fleur's face was incredulous. "Zat's what zis eez all about? Bill, love, 'ave you gone completely mad?"

"What? Er—no—but—"

"Bill, do you 'onestly think zat I am zat shallow? Do you think nothing of me, love?"

"No! Fleur, I don't—"

"You think because I am blonde and pretty zat I 'ate you for your scars? Eez zat eet?"

"No, Fleur, of course not—"

"Zen what eez eet, Bill? What are you trying to tell me?"

Bill chewed on his lower lip, and finding no answer in his mind, slumped down into his chair. "Fleur…" he sighed, and this time his girlfriend waited for him to speak. "Fleur, I just think it's absurd for you to want to stay with me." He pressed his hand to his forehead, absentmindedly tracing his scars. He seemed... detached. "There's no real reason. I don't have… I don't have money or beauty or fame… I'm not… I just don't understand."

"So eet eez zat you are insecure?" She knew she pronounced 'insecure' wrong, but at the moment, she did not care. "Zat is why you are acting zis way?"

"No, no, I just—"

"What? You what?"

"I just don't—"

"Bill!" Her voice was sharp, smooth, and flawless. Bill jerked his head up, meeting her eyes with his own. "Eez eet not enough zat I love you? Do I 'ave to throw myself in front of a train or something?"

"No, Fleur, I—"

"Because I will! I will do anything for you, Bill Weasley! What do I have to do for you to understand—"

"I'm not worthy of you, Fleur!" This statement was louder than the others. Bill looked down now, ashamed. "I'm not worthy of you. I'm just a burden."

Bill was still staring at the ground when Fleur touched his hand. Her soft fingertips slid over his rough hand. "Bill." She spoke softly but firmly. "Bill, love, look at me." He did. "And 'oo told you zat?"

"What makes you think that—"

Her eyes narrowed. "Bill, tell me 'oo said zat. Right now."

He took in a breath. "Old friend from Hogwarts."

"A friend?"

"Yes." At her expression, he assured her, "But it was nothing. Honestly. Most of the things he said were—"

"What else?"

"Hm?"

"What else did 'ee say?"

At this, Bill avoided eye contact with her. "He said I was a danger to society. He said it was stupid of me to put you in danger. He said that I wasn't...attractive enough for you. That you just feel sorry for me?" The last bit was a question, his words growing higher at the end.

"Bill, why would you...? Why would you listen to zat? And take eet into account?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Bill, look at me." His eyes were drifting again. He did not want to look at her. "What 'ee said to you... It does not mean anything. For us, 'is words are nothing, you understand? You are a talented, brilliant" —he'd always loved the way she said that word— "kind, funny, 'andsome man."

"But I'm not—"

"You 'eard me, Bill. 'Andsome. Anyone who tells you ozzerwise eez a fool."

"But—"

"Are you listening to me? You do not believe zem. Zey... Zey are liars. You do not believe zem, and you do not believe zat so-called friend of yours. You believe me, yes, because I will not lie to you."

"Fleur, I—"

"You do not talk, Bill. I talk. You listen. You are such a beautiful man, Bill, inside and out, and you do not even know. I know, but you do not seem to." And then she did the simplest thing in the world; she leaned over and kissed him. It seemed to make his entire body relax. "I love your eyes" —she kissed both of his eyelids— "and your nose" —she kissed his nose— "and your mouth" —she pressed her lips against his— "and your scars. I do not forget your battles, my love. I love you for zem as well." Bill was crying now, so she kissed his tears away, too. "You understand me now?" Bill nodded, not knowing how to respond, so Fleur just kissed him again one final time. "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Aw, I loved writing this one. Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
